Delincuente por amor
by Kon de Hiwatari
Summary: Finalmente, la cosa pasa. El pasado se desvanece como un mal sueño. De nuevo no soy mas que yo mismo, Kai Hiwatari, un adolescente en su propia habitacion y mansion, a salvo. Hasta la proxima vez...


-ONE SHOT-

 **Al día siguiente me despierto temprano, quiero decir, como al mediodía, la herida en la espalda, entre los omoplatos. Me duele y me arde y veo manchas de sangre en las sabanas blancas sobre las que duermo.**

 **Me miro la espalda en el espejo. Es mucho peor de lo que pensé: el tajo se extiende casi cuarenta centímetros en mi hombro derecho abajo, esta inflamado y de un rojo encendido.**

 **Intentando en no pensar en el dolor, me siento en la mesa que hay en mi cuarto, le doy vuelta al papel en que la señora Judith escribió su nota en la enfermería y lo coloco frente a mi. Para comenzar, la idea era escribirle a mi madre, pero entonces descubro que a ella no puedo decirle por escrito lo que le quería decir, de manera que escribo:**

Querida Alexandra:

Estoy bien. Estoy en un lugar seguro y me cuido bien pero necesito resolver un par de cosas. Nuestro padre sabrá de que hablo. Por favor pídeles a ambos que no involucren a la policía. Esto es asunto privado, intimo. La próxima vez que llame por teléfono hablare solo con tigo, me niego a hablar con nadie mas. Si fuera posible, en algún momento me gustaría recoger a Ambar pero no lo are si la utilizan como señuelo para que vuelva a casa. Ya veré cuando hacerlo. Espero no estar ocasionando demasiados problemas. Saludos a nuestra madre.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari

 **De acuerdo. Se que esta carta contiene un par de sorpresas, como, ¿Por qué dirigirla a Alexandra? Y todo este asunta con mi gata, ¿acaso se trata de otro ataque de clichés o que?**

 **Jamás pensé que un día llegara a decir lo siguiente, pero igual lo voy a decir: las hermanas pueden servir para algo. Estoy seguro de que Alexandra lo entenderá todo, a su manera. Conservara la calma.**

 **En cuanto a la gata Ambar, solo quería verla ¿bien?**

 **Quizá se me convirtió en un pedazo del hogar o tal vez se me antojo que la tienen abandonada en medio de tanto alboroto. A Ambar, se me ocurre, le encantaría este lugar.**

 **Como a las tres de la tarde oigo salir a Bryam de modo que me pongo mi camisa rasgada, bajo las escaleras y golpeo en el cuarto de Ray.**

 **-¿Si?- Esta sentado en un taburete dándole la espalda a la puerta y frente a un caballete. En su mano, un pincel negro. El cuadro que empieza a formarse le esta quedando francamente bien.**

 **-Magnifico- le digo, observando por encima de su hombro.**

 **-Si, si- replica. Tiene puesto una de esas enormes camisas de dormir, unos jeans rotos y esta descalzo. Se ve lo mas bien.**

 **-No sabia que pintabas-**

 **-Los vendo los sábados en el barrio chino- me dice – Es un poco tímido comparado con lo que otros pintan, pero me gusta. Ve la carta para Alexandra en mi mano: -Sobre y estampilla, ¿verdad?**

 **Me encanta la manera como Ray siempre va un paso adelante: -Si, gracias-**

 **Abre el cajón de una mesa de noche al lado de la cama que, no puedo evitar verla, esta en tal estado de desorden que es como si le hubiera caído una bomba encima. Sonríe y me dice: -Una noche agitada-**

 **No quiero que me vea sonrojar de manera que me doy vuelta para ir a mirar su cuadro. Entonces, de súbito, me dice:**

 **-Tu espalda, ¿Kai, por que no me lo dijiste?**

 **-No es nada- digo con mi tono mas trágico. Con cuidado levanta el faldón de mi camisa.**

 **-Siéntate- dice; señalándome el taburete donde antes el pintaba –Quítatela-**

 **Me encanta cuando Ray asume el control así. Mientras me desabotono la camisa miro por encima del hombro y veo a Ray sacando un poco de algodón y un frasco pequeño de un armario en la esquina como si esto de las emergencias medicas fuera para el cosa de todos los días. Estampillas allí, desinfectante allá, que inquilino tan bien establecido. –Eres muy ordenado- digo**

 **-Alguien tiene que hacerlo- contesta y se sienta al borde de la cama –Acerca el taburete aquí-**

 **Colocando una calida mano morena en mi hombro, con un poco de algodón le echa desinfectante a la herida. Duele, pero de modo agradable, tranquilizador, como cuando me caía de la bicicleta de niño y mi madre me curaba las rodillas.**

 **-¡Aaay!- Arqueo la espalda al sentir el ardor del desinfectante. Sin poder evitarlo, me rio con el dolor, Ray también.**

 **-Estate quieto- dice –Eres un fénix, Kai-**

 **-Agonizo del dolor- le digo**

 **-Alexander Hiwatari en acción otra vez- Es Bryam, que aparece en la puerta, observándonos. Sonríe, pero esconde una tensión que no estaba allí anoche. –Kai se corto…- dice Ray.**

 **-Con las rejas- digo yo.**

 **Bryam se acerca para observar mi espalda. –Sobrevivirás- dice.**

 **-Seguro- Entonces me siento raro y extraño en esta habitación. Veo que Ray ha quitado su mano de mi hombro. Después de un rato se pone de pie y dice: -Bueno, estas listo-**

 **Alcanza mi camisa y agrega: -Esto esta realmente acabado- dice, solo que en vez de acabado utiliza una palabra mayor, he notado que, en presencia de Bryam, Ray intenta ser mas duro de lo que en verdad es.**

 **-Tendré que remendarla- le digo –Es la única que tengo-**

 **Ray abre un cajón y me alcanza una camiseta negra. –Somos casi de la misma talla- dice –Me la devuelves cuando puedas-**

 **Vuelvo a mi habitación y me pongo la camiseta. Huele vagamente a Ray, cosa que, de hecho, no me molesta ni cinco.**

 **Una semana pasa como si hubiera sido un día. Pronto me he ajustado al ritmo del inquilinato: acostarse cuando la demás gente salea trabajar, levantarse después del almorzar y comer cuando a uno le de la gana. Todas las noches salgo a trabajar con Bryam.**

 **A medida que lo conozco mejor descubro que algo lo inquieta. Solo parece verdaderamente feliz cuando esta haciendo uno de sus trabajos, ya sea buscando autos posibles o garajes factibles o realizando el acto mismo. Después de tres o cuatro noches empiezo a perder entusiasmo por el asunto. Suelo prestar guardia o trepar cercas. Bryam me enseña como encender un auto sin llaves. A pesar de que ahora somos una especie de colegas, no me fío de el.**

 **De vez en cuando lo veo lanzarme unas miradas que mas que amigables son de cautela, miradas vigilantes como si solo fuera cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo haga algo mal. En los momentos mas insospechados se me vienen recuerdos de la casa. Puedo estar de pie en las sombras de una calle y de pronto veo a mi madre en la cocina o me pregunto si mi padre seguirá saliendo con su secretaria. Luego, me alejo de tales pensamientos.**

 **Lo que mas me gusta de mi nueva vida es que no tengo tiempo para pensar en el futuro.**

 **Me doy cuenta, también, de que Bryam ha dejado de pagarme. Cada vez que entregamos un automóvil en aquella dirección en el sur de Rusia, el recibe un sobre que se revienta de billetes pero ahora Bryam se queda con todo. No me importa… después de todo, no estoy en esto por la plata.**

 **Aun así, el o Ray deben pagar algo por mi comida porque los otros no me han vuelto a decir nada. Mis relaciones con Tala, Spencer e Ian, no mejoran. Tala, en particular, me trata como si fuera un bicho raro.**

 **Al comienzo, sus cambios de humor me sorprenden. Algunas noches esta animado y feliz, soltando carcajadas prácticamente de todo y la siguiente esta pálido, ojeroso y en tal estado de depresión, que le cuesta trabajo hablar.**

 **Quizá se deba a su trabajo. Quizá las pastillas que toma. No quiero saberlo. Curiosamente, sin embargo, es Tala el que primero se da cuenta de mi cambio después de que llame a casa y hable con Alexandra.**

 **Es viernes por la tarde. Salgo de casa, camino hasta la cabina telefónica en la esquina. Dos veces contesta mi padre. Cuelgo sin decir palabra. A la tercera vez, captan el mensaje: contesta Alexandra.**

 **-Hola- le digo –Soy yo-**

 **-¿Donde estas, Kai?- Mi hermana suena asustada de verdad.**

 **-Ahí, dándole. Estoy bien-**

 **-Mira- me dice Alexandra No se cual sea el rollo pero lo que si se es que tienes que volver. Estamos muy preocupados por ti. Nuestro padre no ha ido a trabajar en toda la semana.-**

 **Me dan ganas de decir algo como, "a mi que me importa", pero no logro decir nada.**

 **-Si el problema es el colegio, Kai- prosigue mi hermana –no tienes mas que volver y hablar sobre el asunto. Nos tienes muy, muy preocupados-**

 **-¿Llamaron a la policía?- se hace un silencio y alcanzo a escuchar voces al fondo.**

 **-Claro que si, teníamos que hacerlo. Mira, mama quiere saber si estas comiendo bien. Esta aquí, en el caso de que quieras…- Cuelgo lentamente el teléfono. No soy tonto. He visto películas. Una llamada telefónica se puede rastrear si es lo suficientemente larga.**

 **Algo extraño ocurre cuando vuelvo a la casa ocupada: Tala esta lavando los platos. Es como si Bryam estuviera cortando el césped o Spencer recogiera dinero puerta a puerta para beneficio de la iglesia del barrio. Inusual, por decir lo menos.**

 **-Hola, príncipe del hielo- me dice al verme llegar. En circunstancias normales no hubiera contestado a este apelativo que ahora me da, por curioso que parezca no me halaga para nada ser el objeto de la condescendencia de un prostituto de diecisiete pero estoy bajo de defensas.**

 **-Hola- contesto -¿Puedo ayudar?**

 **-Claro que si, príncipe del hielo-**

 **Veo un viejo y sucio trapo sobre la mesa. Lo recojo y empiezo a secar platos. Recuerdo la cocina de mi casa, con mi madre o Alexandra. Tala tararea algo. Algo tan horrible que, a pesar de mi depresión, sonrío.**

 **-Bonita canción- le digo**

 **-Salud- dice Tala, mirándome de refilón –De manera que ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte, socio?-**

 **-No se. Cuando haya resuelto mis problemas- El sigue cantando.**

 **-Si yo fuera tu, lo haría mas temprano que tarde-**

 **-¿Ah, si?- como para decirle, "gracias por tu consejo, Tala".**

 **-Tus padres estarán preocupados-**

 **Hay una cosa que puedo decir a ciencia cierta y es que a Tala le importamos, literalmente, un bledo yo o mi familia.**

 **-Están bien- le digo –Solo hable con mi hermana. Todo bajo control-**

 **-Mira, escucha- me dice, cerciorándose de que no haya nadie mas en el recinto –Tu no conoces a Bryam como lo conozco yo. Cuando uno recién lo conoce siempre juega a mister todo preocupación, mister generosidad. Pero luego cambia. Es un enemigo peligroso, príncipe del hielo. Sonríe, pero es peligroso-**

 **-Yo se me cuidar-**

 **-La única persona que le importa en la vida es Ray. Es el; el que lo ha protegido de que haga algo verdaderamente estupido. El lo ama, ¿bien?- Me mira con sus hostiles ojos azul-marino.**

 **Alzo los hombros: -¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-**

 **-¿Jugando al joven inocente, príncipe del hielo?- pregunta y vuelve sobre un tazón que lava –No digas que no te lo advertí-**

 **En ese momento, lo juro, no tenia mi malicia de que era lo que Tala estaba hablando. Simplemente imagine que la advertencia no se debía a otra cosa que a uno de sus estados de humor.**

 **-Entre otras, ¿Dónde esta Bryam ahora?- pregunto.**

 **-En la habitación de Ray- responde y suelta una risita fría -¿Dónde mas?-**

 **El hecho es que el consejo de Tala resulta bueno. Aunque es muy probable que tenga sus propias razones egoístas para sacarme del inquilinato, aun así, el instinto que le advierte sobre futuros problemas, esta en lo cierto.**

 **No que entonces yo lo viera así. Pensaba que me quedaría un par de días mas y volvería a casa tan pronto tuviera las cosas claras. Me imagino la siguiente gran escena, hombre a hombre, con mi padre, quizá después de que mi madre y Alexandra se hayan acostado:**

YO: Mira, padre, sabes muy bien por que hice lo que hice. No le diré nada a mi madre si tu asumes tus responsabilidades con la familia.

PADRE: No creí que te afectara tanto, Alexander.

YO: Kai. De ahora en adelante me llamo Kai.

PADRE: Perdona, Kai.

YO: De modo que es un trato. Tu pasas mas tiempo con mama y yo prometo jamás volver a escaparme.

PADRE: Si, Kai. De acuerdo. Ahora, sobre el colegio…

YO: (Lanzándole una mirada fulminante, a lo Hiwatari): ¿Qué pasa con el colegio?

PADRE: (Nervioso): Eh… nada. Solo dime que es lo que tu quieres hacer.

 **Una ensoñación patética, claro. Dos, tres días después de mi huida, hubiera podido enfrentar a mi padre pero ya las cosas han ido demasiado lejos… o por lo menos así seria después de los hechos ocurridos aquel fin de semana.**

 **Ray se ha percatado de que, tras mi llamada a casa, ando mas silencioso quede costumbre. Ese viernes por la noche, Bryam sale porque tiene una cita con alguien, los otros tres están trabajando, de manera que Ray y yo estamos solos, viendo una película por televisión.**

 **Excepto que yo no me concentro en la película porque estoy pensando en casa y en lo distinta que sonó Alexandra por el teléfono.**

 **De pronto me veo diciendo, a propósito de nada y de la manera mas natural del mundo: -Creo que mañana voy a ir por mi gata-**

 **-¿En serio? – dice Ray, al parecer, contento. A el le gustan los gatos y yo le he hablado de Ambar.**

 **-¿Les importara a los otros?-**

 **-No, si arreglas con Bryam- dice Ray –Hablare con el esta noche, cuando regrese-**

 **-Un hombrecito hogareño en el fondo de su corazón- me dice, sonriendo –Los extrañas a todos.-**

 **Me encojo de hombros –Solo quiero a mi gata- le digo-Esperare a que mi hermana la saque a caminar y entonces le explicare que necesito a Ambar y que volveré a casa en un par de días-**

 **-¿Tu hermana aceptara esas condiciones?- Ray ya no esta mirando la televisión.**

 **-No tendrá mas remedio-**

 **-Voy contigo- me dice –Quizá a tu hermana la este siguiendo. La policía es buena para esas cosas.-**

 **-Gracias- digo. Entonces me lanza una mirada curiosa que en ese momento no entendí.**

 **-Será un placer- dice**

 **A la mañana siguiente Ray golpea a mi cuarto para despertarme. Son las nueve y media. Primera vez que estamos levantados antes de la hora de almuerzo en toda la semana. Nuestro plan es el siguiente:**

 **Esperamos a Alexandra desde uno de los extremos de la calle cerca de la casa. Ella jamás saca a Ambar antes de las diez de la mañana los sábados.**

 **Yo se la señalo a Ray cuando la vea.**

 **Ray examinara los costados del parque para ver si están siguiendo a Alexandra.**

 **Entonces me acerco a Alexandra y le digo que necesitamos a Ambar.**

 **Salimos disparados de allí.**

 **Sospecho que al ver la calle voy a echar de menos a mi familia pero lo que en efecto ocurre es que estoy tan absorto en la conversación con Ray que apenas si noto nada. Ahora que estamos lejos del inquilinato, lo siento mas relajado.**

 **Sentados, bajo un árbol, hablamos de esto y aquello durante unos diez o quince minutos: su casa, su hermana Mariah, como conoció a Bryam.**

 **El masca chicle y yo tengo una ramita en mi boca. Estoy sintiéndome tan bien que casi deseo que Alexandra y Ambar se tomen su tiempo antes de entrar en escena.**

 **-De modo que fue así como terminaste ocupando un inquilinato- le digo.**

 **-Si, y yo de jefe supervisor o de chico de la mafia. Es increíble, la verdad-**

 **-Si no fuera por Bryam, no estarías allí ¿verdad?-**

 **-No lo se. Lo dudo-**

 **La siguiente pregunta no se de donde salio, como se me metió en la cabeza:**

 **-¿Estas…- vacilo –estas, como decirlo, enamorado de el?-**

 **-¿Enamorado?- se ríe- No, no lo estoy-**

 **Algo en sus gestos me sugiere que no seria muy buena idea seguir adelante con este tema. Lo veo observar la otra calle.**

 **-Me temo que lo de tu gata tendrá que esperar- me dice en voz baja.-**

 **Busco en la dirección de su mirada. Cerca de un lado de mi propia casa, esta parado en la ventana un tipo joven, de bigote, observándonos disimuladamente.**

 **-Un policía- dice Ray**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que es policía?- le pregunto, pero mientras termino veo al tipo mirando fijamente la calle en nuestra dirección.**

 **-Ven, rápido- dice Ray, alcanzándome la mano- Nos ha visto-**

 **De pronto estoy caminando agarrado de la mano de Ray a través de la acera.**

 **-¿Buena idea, verdad?- dijo –Alguien que huye no anda por ahí tan tranquilo con su novio-**

 **-Seguro- digo con algo de timidez –Tienes razón, Mi amor- Ray se ríe.**

 **Echo una miradita por encima del hombro de Ray y veo que el hombro ha vuelto sobre si. Salimos del vecindario pero sigo de la mano de Ray. Doblamos una esquina y el se detiene, como quien ha olvidado algo.**

 **-Eso fue en honor al tipo ese- dice, y se acerca –Esto es para ti-**

 **Y antes de que pueda decir nada, me esta besando: no uno de esos besos románticas que se ven en las películas, es en los labios, un beso muy a lo francés de lengua a lengua, de puntitas sobre mi de manera que, puede decirse, trasciende la mera amistad. En ese momento, he olvidado todo respecto a mi casa, al colegio y a Bryam. Soy feliz.**

 **Entonces, justo cuando en la comisura de sus labios esta corriendo en ambos lados un hilillo de saliva, se aleja y se limpia con los dedos el resultado de nuestro beso acalorado; emprende una caminata calle abajo al tiempo que me dice:**

 **-Lastima lo de la gata, ¿verdad?-**

 **-Si- le digo, siguiéndolo y mi corazón a mil por hora.**

 **Poco después estamos saliendo de la estación del metro de Moscu tras un viaje que transcurre en casi absoluto silencio hasta que me dice:**

 **-Te Amo Kai-**

 **Y yo solo atino a responderle de la mima manera que el –Te Amo Ray- y sonrío de nueva cuenta.**

 **¡ FIN!**

 **YA TEBYA LYUBLYU**

 **WO AINI**


End file.
